Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 7 - 6 \times 2 + \dfrac{ 10 }{ 5 } $
$ = 7 - 6 \times 2 + 2 $ $ = 7 - 12 + 2 $ $ = -5 + 2 $ $ = -3 $